Dared To Be Different
by Myra109
Summary: Colin Creevey has always been different, and as a thirteen year old boy, he is finally fed up. And that is why the Golden trio found a small blonde photographer dead in a tree on that foggy morning. Suicide, language, bullying, some OOC characters, part of the All The Nevers Series


_There are some OOC characters, but I tried to put them in situations where they'd seem more IC than in a different situation. Thank you!_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He'll never learn to drive.

He'll never have his first kiss.

He'll never graduate.

He'll never marry or have children.

He'll never see his little brother grow up.

He'll never breathe again.

* * *

Colin Creevey was fed up. Fed up with the insults, the eye rolls, the way everyone made him feel invisible. The way they all hated him without getting to know him.

But it didn't matter. It would all be over soon.

He would make sure of that.

* * *

The Golden trio walked across the grounds on a foggy Saturday morning, laughing and talking amongst themselves without a care in the world.

"So Harry, you coming to Hogsmeade or do you have detention?" Ron chuckled.

"Shut up, Ron," Harry laughed. "I haven't gotten detention this year... yet."

"It should be never," Hermione admonished.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron stared at her in disbelief. "Even you will get detention before you graduate. Just wait."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not you, Ronald."

Ron opened his mouth to retort when he stopped dead in his tracks, grinding the three to a halt.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry questioned.

Ron was pale as death with blue eyes the size of bowling balls and his mouth was open agape. Slowly, he lifted a quivering hand and pointed straight ahead.

Hermione turned and screamed, falling backwards into Ron's arms, not even caring that they usually bicker endlessly or that he's said some things he didn't mean that she may or may not forgive him for. Harry simply sat on a nearby bench, staring at the scene, thinking... remembering... and regretting.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _"Hiya, Harry!"_

 _"Not now, Colin!" He groaned, annoyed, and walked faster while the boy nearly ran to catch up._

 _"Why? Is something wrong?" Colin asked, his eyes wide in surprise but there was a glare to it- like a sheen of unshed tears._

 _"Yes, there is something wrong," Harry growled, spinning around and glaring at the small blonde Gryffindor. He yelled at himself to stop-to not say what he was about to say- but his irritation flared higher until his anger erupted like a volcano._

 _"The problem is that you are always annoying everybody, buzzing around like a little gnat and snapping pictures, blinding people. And the worst part is that you think these people- that I'm- your friend! But guess what, Colin? Everyone hates you! Now, get your worthless little ass out of my life."_

 _Harry stormed off, his teenage moods swinging like Tarzan and anger at himself escalating, to cool off before he screamed at someone else._

 _He'd heard running footsteps, and he smirked. Maybe Colin would finally leave him alone._

 _Looking back, he realized that he'd never apologized._

 ** _*FLASHBACK OVER*_**

Wow, he'd been a right jerk that day. And Colin had left him alone. In fact, he left everyone alone. For a month, Harry didn't spot his camera or his bright eyed smile; only an expression of guilt and sadness and loneliness.

Harry choked back a sob. Why hadn't anyone helped?

* * *

Professor McGonagall had seen many things- war, betrayal, and whatever Sirius Black was- but suicide was not one of them. She'd only seen one attempted suicide, but in all her time of teaching, she had seen nothing else.

And now Colin Creevey- the sweet little Muggleborn that would've grown up to be a brilliant photographer- is dead.

He came to her for help, and she'd turned him away.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _Knock, knock! A light knocking upon her office door startled her, for it was dinner and all the students should be in the Great Hall. The only reason she wasn't was because she was behind on her grading._

 _"Come in," she called, politely._

 _The door was opened by young Colin Creevey, a scrawny, third year lion. His hair was limp and greasy, like he hadn't washed it in a while, and his skin was paler than that of the Black family with their porcelain colored skin tone. He wore the robes that had fit him a few months ago, but they now hung off his skeletal frame. His blue eyes were sad and downcast. His camera was no where in sight._

 _"Yes, Mr. Creevey?" She spoke, frowning as she noticed his many changes, none of them good._

 _"Professor?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse. "I need some help."_

 _"With your Transfiguration? I assure you, you're actually doing quite well," she said, hiding a smile. He was quite good at it, probably due to his imagination, which plays a factor in Transfiguration._

 _"No, um, it's something else. You see, for the past few months, these kids have been calling me some names," he said, hesitantly._

 _McGonagall smiled, gently, not wanting to believe that what Colin was stating could be far more worse than a few bad names. "Colin, kids play around. I'm sure they didn't mean it, and if they did, well, they're just being mean. Stand up to them."_

 _"Easier said than done, Professor," he said, softly._

 _"Colin, you're a Gryffindor and brave and unique. Just ignore them or stand up to them. You can't avoid your problems or go running to a teacher just beacuase a kid insulted you."_

 _But it was much more than that, and deep down she knew that, but it's hard to believe such horrible things occur right under our noses._

 _He nodded and left._

 _The next day, he killed himself._

 ** _*FLASHBACK OVER*_**

* * *

Ginny Weasley had seen many things. Two years ago, she'd been dragged into the chamber of secrets and lived to tell the tale. This past year and the two previous, her brother almost died more times than she could count. Going back even more, as a seven year old girl, she'd witnessed Percy pass out from hypothermia; Fred fall out of a tree and break his arm; George fainting from malnutrition; Charlie falling off a broom and snapping his leg; and Bill pierce his own ear. But she'd never thought she'd see her best friend's body several decades before his time.

Colin had even tried to tell her what he was going through, but she hadn't listened.

And now, he's dead.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _"Ginny, could I speak with you?" Her friend called to her and she turned around to face Colin._

 _Colin looked different than he had an hour ago. First of all, his eyes were rimmed red like he'd been crying. Second of all, his smile did not grace his face. And finally, his camera was not hung around his neck._

 _"What's up, Colin?" She asked._

 _"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe... Harry may not be as great as we thought he was?" Colin spoke, hesitantly._

 _"Colin, he saved my life," She'd shot back, a tad bit defensively._

 _"I know, but maybe... he's not the best person. He knows what's right, but he makes mistakes, too, right?"_

 _"Colin, that boy rescued me from certain death two years ago! How can you say he's not a good person?" She'd snapped_

 _"I'm sorry, Ginny, but it's just... I went to talk to him. Things were said, and my hero worship has kind of disappeared," he'd whispered._

 _"Well, Colin, if Harry said it to you, you probably deserved it." She stormed away._

 _Leaving her friend to shatter on the floor alone._

 ** _*FLASHBACK OVER*_**

Dennis Creevey loved his brother with all his heart. He might even love him more than he loved his mum and dad.

But brothers fight; it's what they do.

It had been at precisely 7:09 the night before his death when they'd had an argument.

Who knew that something like this could push someone over the edge?

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _Dennis had almost forgotten about his brother in the months he'd been at Hogwarts for his first year. He'd made tons of new friends, and Colin seemed to vanish into the background a bit- like a side character in a movie. Important, but not as important as the main characters._

 _So when Colin pulled him away from his friends that night in the common room, Dennis was a little surprised._

 _The pair stood under the staircase, where they were less likely to be heard, and Colin began his tale._

 _"Dennis, what do you do if the entire world seems to turn against you?" His elder brother had asked._

 _Dennis shrugged. "Well, in what way?"_

 _"Well... say someone you thought was your friend really just hated you and finally told you after tolerating you for three years. Then, some kids start calling you names in the hallway and your best friend won't speak to you because you told her you were no longer friends with someone due to what they said about hating you. On top of that, your teacher won't help, just telling you to stand up to them when you don't have the courage to do that. What do you do?"_

 _Dennis contemplated that. "Well, I agree with the teacher, you should stand up for yourself, whether you have the courage or not. Fake it 'til you make it, I guess. And as for the friends, well, they don't sound like very good friends. Just find some new ones."_

 _Colin frowned. "It's not that easy, Dennis, when everyone just seems to hate you... treating you like your invisible." Colin looked like he wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words._

 _"I'm sorry, Colin, but I don't know what to tell you. You've been here longer than I have; you should have friends and not be relying on your little brother to take care of your problems," he'd glared for stomping away to join his own friends._

 _The next day, he'd run outside at the sound of Hermione Granger screaming._

 _That's where he saw his only brother- his idol, his best friend, his everything- hanging from a tree branch._

 _Dead._

 ** _*FLASHBACK OVER*_**

* * *

He'll never become a professional photographer.

He'll never meet his niece and nephew.

He'll never learn that he got the highest grade in Third year transfiguration in over a decade.

He'll never breathe again.

* * *

 _Well, there you have it._

 _Now, why Colin Creevey? Well, I'm kind of upset that there are almost no Colin Creevey stories out there. if you could recommend some to me, that would be great._

 _Also, on the part about Ginny, I had little bits of info like Percy passing out, Bill piercing his own ear, etc. if you would like me to do separate one shots or two shots on those, just tell me in the reviews._

 _And finally, I'm not sure what to do for the third part of this series. I have one on Sirius Black and child abuse, along with this one, but if you could give me any ideas, that would be beneficial. The character can be from the Marauders time, Harry Potter main timeline, or Next Generation and give the cause of death, such as an illness, suicide, murder, etc._

 _Thank you in advance to all!_


End file.
